Gang Bang
by Suicidal-lover101
Summary: Another request by lexboss. This is pretty much where Francine gets screwed by a bunch of people. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Warnings: Smut, Incest, Gangbang, Public nudity, Public sex.


The day before Francine had offered to teach the boys sex ed. This is how she ended up in front of the class teaching the guys how to put on a condom. she started teaching them about the vagina and how to have sex. Francine then took off her skirt and sat on the desk Everyone was shocked. Francine wasn't even wearing any panties. The woman then took the overhead and gave the class a view of her pussy her clit begging for sex. A lot of the boys got hard as she pushed a finger inside herself. The overhead began recording and she put in another finger.

"So who wants to demonstrate what they learned today?" She asked.

Two kids came up and removed her fingers as they slammed inside her making her moan. Another pushed himself deep inside her mouth while the gave handjobs to two others. Everyone else watched on the overhead some started jacking off.

Steve was a little conflicted, his mom was hot and gave him a boner. But wasn't it wrong to bang your mother? Either way Steve took out his member and started pumping it underneath his desk while students took turns pounding into his mom.

Once school was over Steve walked home alone his sister was over at her boyfriends. Steve walked in and stood in shock as he saw his mom completely naked. He felt his member getting hard again.

"M-mom why are you nude?"

"Oh some boys got cum on my dress so I had to wash it and your father took my other clothes."

Steve nodded his eyes running all over his mother's body as he looked straight at her pussy his mouth slightly watering.

"Like what you see?" His mother asked smirking.

Steve nodded, and Francine sat down on the couch facing him as she spread her legs out showing her wet pussy. "Then come and get it."

Steve pulled out his hard member and rubbed it against her pussy teasing her with the tip as he pushed deep inside her, making her moan. He then pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in hard. Steve grabbed her tits groping them as he thrusted deep inside her juices oozing out causing a loud squelching noise to echo the room along with moans and grunts. Francine came tightening her pussy around steve milking all of his cum out as he came deep inside her.

Francine was dressed again as she was sitting on the couch watching tv. Her phone buzzed and she noticed it was a text from one of the other students telling her to meet them in the playground. She smiled as she got up to meet the kids knowing it was after 3.

She got there and entered the playground where 4 boys were waiting for her, they all had their hardened cocks out and were jerking themselves off slowly as Francine took off her dress. One of the guys pushed her on her back in the grass field as he and another guy pushed deep inside her while she gave the other two a hand job. One of the guys that was fucking her hard rubbed her clit making her even more wet. As the two came on her the other two came deep inside her. She was about to cum but she was stopped she propped herself up confused. The boy had his thumb over her cum hole. She moaned in desperation to cum. She started begging to cum as they got hard inside her again. The guy finally released her letting her cum once she started bucking her hips rubbing herself against them. The build up was intense as she soaked them all as she squirted her pee and cum all over them. After that they all took turns inside her or eating her out making her cum harder than the last time. The last time she came one of the boys had her on her knees holding her cum hole as he filled her up for the third time. As he pulled out he let her go. Her body shuttered and her back arched forcing her hips closer to the ground as she came screaming.

"You should water the grass like that more often. I'm sure the plants love it." He whispered huskily noticing the small puddle she made in the grass in her ear before kissing her pussy and leaving.

Francine was laying on the freshly cut grass completely nude and covered in her own juices after the student gang bang. The kids had stolen her dress before they left. She was walking home nude as steve was there with friends.

"Hey mom your clit is looking a little big there." Steve commented.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I am still very horny." Francine said rubbing her pussy.

"We could take care of that for you if you want." Steve offered.

"Sure that would be nice." She said nodding in agreement.

They grinned as they took her into a local store. They pushed her into the bread aisle Steve and his friends all fucked her one by one. Snot fucked her doggie style first while Steve sucked on her clit drinking her cum as he teased her. Then Barry had her missionary while Toshi fucked her mouth. Finally Steve fucked her against the shelves teasing her nipples till milk came out and lapped it up as he spreaded her legs out showing people as they walked by. Some took pictures while others video taped it or even joined in. As she came one man took his croissant and let her soak it before he ate it while he came on her.


End file.
